Concrete Garden
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: Naruto is forced to become a companion of an "angel," but he begins to welcome this friendship. Based off of the first story in Concrete Garden by Kotobuki Tarako. SasuNaru, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Concrete Garden nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

_Flashback_

**Chapter 1:**

Angels do exist.

'I want to go home,' Naruto thought already bored from being on a plane.

FLASHBACK

_Two men sat on a couch opposite of Naruto. One was called Iruka. And the other was Kakashi._

_"Naruto-sama," Iruka said. "Have you given proper though to the proposal? Will you continue college? Or Begin a career?"_

_"Would you like to work with us?" Kakashi asked._

_'Black suit,' Naruto thought. 'Must be from the mortuary?'_

_"You will be working at the lab built by your Great Uncle, Professor Jiriya," iruka said. "No particular field of knowledge is required. We only ask that you live on campus." Iruka handed Naruto a card._

FLASHBACK END

"Naruto-kun," a man named Kabuto called.

"Ah?" Naruto questioned.

"Take a look," Kabuto pointed out the window. "Welcome to the 'Onion Dome.'"

"I thought Uncle only specialized in 'How to make an oasis from soy bean extract,'" Naruto joked.

"It's a research facility built with Funds from the Japanese and American governmants," Kabuto said leading Naruto into the building connected to the dome. "Just a heads up. Everything you see at the lab is top-secret. So keep you mouth shut, ok?"

'Black band,' Naruto though noticing the band around Kabuto's left arm. 'Memorial service?'

"Do you know the science of human cloning?" Kabuto asked. "It's a very famous experiment. If cloning becomes legal, then it will cause problems to our already unbalanced society. For example, if some maniac decides to clone Adolph Hitler, it woul become an issue." They continued through the lab. "This experiment began without much hipe for success. We followed a study of religion which led us to the discovery of this 'Angel's Gene,' We extracted its DNA and replanted it into an unfertilized egg of a female human body. In this world, angels do exist." They walked into a chamber. "Please close your eyes and hold your breath." A button was pressed and a gas filled the room. Even though Naruto obeyed, he still coughed when they exited that room. "Continue to walk one hundred yards straight into the center. Then stop and wait until the high electrical voltage stops coursing through the metal fence. Open it, and proceed until you reach the dome's center." Kabuto paused.

"Naruto-kun, are you familiar with Nippon Toki(1)? They're facing extinction in Japan. In order to preserve the species, our government introduced more Toki from China. We breed them and purify the species during the process. But the agenda was not carried out as planned and the Tokis are once again on the brink of extinction. So similarly, the experiment we are conducting here was derived from such an idea. We protect the angels and hope to fill the void with superior human traits. And it is our goal to create the 'Perfect Angel.'"

"...You!" Naruto gasped. "Are you implying that I'm the seed donor?" Kabuto laughed. "Oh?"

"You're going way off," Kabuto said. "That is virtually impossible. Naruto-kun, our 'angel' is a male."

"Then... my job?" Naruto asked.

"Please meet the Toki," Kabuto said. "And you assighment is to become his 'friend.'"

A few minutes later, Naruto was walking around inside the dome. There was a garden inside.

"Please feel safe," Kabuto had said. "Our dome is well protected from inside out and equipped with many camcorders."

'Wow,' Naruto thought looking around. 'They built a forest inside the dome.' "Excuse me," Naruto called out. "Toki-san! Toki-san! Where could he be?" He continued walking until he tripped over something. BANG! "Ouch." He looked up to see he had tripped over someone's legs.

"I am Toki," a man with black hair and black eyes stared at Naruto.

"Ah..." Naruto began. "My name is..."

"I know," the man said. "You are Naruto Uzumaki. Also the nephew of the legendary Jiriya."

"Do you know my Uncle?" Naruto asked.

"Like acquaintances," the man said helping naruto up. "The old man was my creator."

'His eyes look scary,' Naruto thought. 'Is an angel suppose to look so evil?' Naruto followed Toki to a gazebo. 'Guess 'Angels' are no holier than humans. He doesn't even have wings or a halo.'

"Of course I have wings and a halo," Toki said.

"Ackk!" Naruto gasped not thinking he said that out loud.

"Because right now, it's mot necessary to show them to you," Toki said.

'Then, where -or how- did he hide them?' Naruto asked himself. "Come to think about it, this place has nice architecture. I had to pass several security tests at the front gate, plus detox and a full body search! Seems like they place much importance in you." He smiled. "Hey! Look! Look! A butterfly!" He pointed to the butterfly on his cup of tea.

"You are defenseless," Toki said. "No, I mean that in the stupid and naive sense."

"Wha-what?" Naruto asked.

"Let me set things sraight," Toki said. "Those scientists lured you here to be my 'companion.' As no one dares to enter unless there is an emergency, I am a lonely man."

"Well, I'm happy to be your friend," Naruto grinned.

Toki grabbed Naruto hand and kissed it. "Then I'm in your care."

Naruto blushed. "Tha-that's because that is my assignment."

Toki released Naruto's hand. "Assignment, eh?" He sighed. "Those scientists have installed the best security systems around me." He saw Naruto's confused expression and continued. "It's fear. The reason being self-protecting." He grabbed the butterfly and put it to his mouth. "I feast on human flesh." He ate the butterfly. "Would you still be willing to stay by my side?"

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Kabuto asked. "What caused you to faint so suddenly?"

"You speal of this so easily," Naruto said. He paused. "I quit."

"You can," Kabuto said. "But you will be under our nation's surveillance for the rest of your life. Didn't I tell you? The information you've witnessed in our dome is top secret. Sadly, angels feed on men because they are cannibals."

"And yet you dare to throw a totally defenceless child into that monster's arms?" Naruto asked.

"You are special," Kabuto said.

"Come again?" Naruto questioned.

"He promised us not to eat you," Kabuto said.

'How could anyone trust his words?' Naruto thought.

"Actually, that's not all," Kabuto said. "During the cloning process, the unfertilized egg came from your mother's womb. Technically speaking, he is your half-brother. If you need to blame anyone, blame your Uncle and Him. It was the Professor's wish to use your mother's egg for cloning, and it was His order that we had to pick you."

"Please worry no more," Kabuto had said. "His being a cannibal may make him seem barbaric but in certain aspects, he is far more logical than men."

naruto walked through the garden again, this time wearing a has-mat suit. 'No matter how logical hs is, a cannibal is still dangerous. I hate you Uncle!'

Toki looked over and saw Naruto. He chuckled. "What the heck are you wearing? Such an exasseration. Did the not reasure you about my promise?"

"Words are not trustworthy," Naruto said.

"Then trust me," Toki said. Naruto removed the helmet. "Can you trust me now?"

"Not entirely," naruto said. "But your eyes don't seem to be telling lies. Even though I can't trust you, I must trust myself."

"Well good," Toki said. "We need to start bonding. Have some tea with me." He walked towards the gazebo. "Oh, and call me Sasuke."

In the camera room, Kabuto stood with a man with long black hair.

"Is he the nephew of Jiriya?" the mand asked.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said.

"He befriended the angel for our safety," Orochimaru said. "I doubt that angel has compassion of the human kind."

"Are you going to tell him?" Kabuto asked.

"What?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "That I used Jiriya's name to create this experiment? That you lied about using Kushina's egg when we really used her bestfriend, Mikoto's?"

Kabuto shook his head. "No, I meant his real perpose."

"No need," Orochimaru said. "He will most likely find out from our pet.

* * *

1) Nippon Toki is Japanese crested Ibis.

You can read the original story here:

.co/manga/concrete_garden/


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Concrete Garden nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

Flashback

Chapter 2:

"Do you really dine on human beings?" Naruto asked.

"Is that so bad?" Sasuke questioned, cutting a slice of an apple and eating it.

"Yes it is," Naruto stated.

"Why?" Sasuke frowned. "For me to eat human beings is just like people eating fish and meat."

"If you stop eating us, will you not survive?" Naruto looked up. "If you eat other foods like apples instead, will you not survive?"

"Let us retell the story of the mosquito," Sasuke said. "This mosquito creature used to feed on fruits from trees. And then one day, a mosquito gathered up its courage and sucked the blood of a mammal. Thus evolving into the blood-sucking mosquito we have today. Why suck blood? Because blood contains more nutrients and fat than fruit juice. The other point is about one's taste." He licked the juice of the apple from the knife. He smirked. "Do you prefer the taste of fish of meat? As for myself, I fancy a woman or man with a bit of fat on the inside."

Naruto gagged. "This is wrong... You're tricking me with words to make everything sound plausible to the ear but, it's still wrong!"

"That's because you're analyzing this from the human's point of view," Sasuke said. "Afraid to see you own kind being slaughtered?"

"Of course!" Naruto yelled. "I'm an man too! Obviously I cannot condone cannibalism!"

"Then why do you assume pigs and cows are willingly waiting for men's slaughter?" Sasuke knew he was making a point.

"Men... are different from live-stock."

"Your two-way philosophy has many contradictions. Tell me. If you can convince every cell in me with your philosophy, maybe I'll consider not feeding off human flesh any longer."

"When you eat meat or fish, do you feel a sense of guilt?" Naruto asked. Kabuto and Naruto were eating lunch together.

"No," Kabuto answered. "You appreciate but lack guilt. All creatures on earth depend on one another to survive, most by feeding on others, the circle of life. When a person dies, he returned to the earth and bugs will feed off his corpse. Japan has no underground burials. A small country like Japan cramped with all the underground corpses would be really freaky." He laughed.

'It's not that funny,' Naruto thought.

"However, if it involves killing an animal on your own, then the process of slaughtering will seem cruel," Kabuto said. "A pig's cries are especially painful to listen to."

"Show me," Naruto said. "The angel's notorious appetite. I want to understand just how dangerous the angel I am dealing with is." Kabuto's words reminded Naruto of the time he killed a pig. His father, before he died, bought a farm. The three, Kushina, Minato, and Naruto lived on that farm for two years before the car accident. Naruto had to kill some pigs and chickens for dinner, but there was one pig he couldn't take it upon himself to kill. He thought it was different from the others. Minato had killed the pig without Naruto knowing and it had tasted the same as the others.

"So you've shown Naruto-kun the massacre document." Orochimaru said. "You are really horrible." He smiled. "I heard he threw up his lunch after watching the feast."

"He said he wasn't happy," Kabuto said. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Compared to that cannibal, confronting our difference to others' lives, we're the greater evil."

"Indeed we are," Orochimaru said.

Naruto cried himself to sleep only to wake up in the middle of the night. He turned on the news, but shut it off since it talked about deaths. 'The morality and laws that men ought to obey have not polluted Sasuke's soul,' Naruto thought. 'Put no restraint on him either.' A cat suddenly jumped onto Naruto's back. "Where you worried about me?" He turned over and began to pet the cat. Then he got an idea.

Sasuke was tapping away on a laptop when Naruto approached him. He looked up and saw the blond. "Naruto."

"Am I interrupting you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's just a trivial matter I've been working on," Sasuke answered. Don't worry." Naruto showed Sasuke his cat. "A cat?" He scratched the cat's chin.

"Yeah" Naruto smiled. "Meet me pet, Tama."

"Heh," Sasuke smirked taking hold of the cat. "My first time with a living cat."

"You can't eat her," Naruto ordered. "She is like my family."

"I don't eat cats," Sasuke said.

"And no dogs either," Naruto said. "Back at the farm, we had a golden retriever." Again, he remember the pig he couldn't kill. "I don't understand. I just... If there are more and more living creatures that have the ability to communicate, it'll be tiring. For example, if one day a pig tells me "please don't eat me," I won't be able to eat him for sure. Maybe things like communication and language gaps are really all just in my imagination. You may find me too naive or hypocritical. but just like that, we by using the same type of language, we are able to communicate better as compared to Tama-chan. Or are we just living baits to you?"

"What you've just said," Sasuke smirked. "Is truly some kind of screwed logic that only humans can come up with. But I don't hate it."

Naruto blushed. "But you still refuse to say 'I don't eat humans.'"

"That's a different matter all together," Sasuke said putting Tama down. Sasuke noticed Naruto's sad expression. "What's wrong?" He moved his hands to Naruto's cheeks. "Don't put on a face like it's the end of the world. Let me help you relax."

Naruto felt a weird sensation before he was suddenly floating in the air. "Eh?" he flipped upside down. "Whoa! I'm floating! How? How can this be... Sasuke!"

"I'm responsible for it," Sasuke said.

"Liar!" Naruto yelled. "That's powerful... is this counted as a supernatural power?"

"I can 'peep' too," Sasuke said. "I can see the dorm you're living in, and your room."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Really," Sasuke smiled.

'He can't be consoling me, right?' Naruto asked himself. "Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Didn't you say that you called for me because you were lonely? Then treat others like how you treat me. I think that the people here will also believe that the day when they can live peacefully with you will arrive" Sasuke lowered Naruto to the ground. "Sasuke?"

"You place too much trust in them." Sasuke's eyes were cold. "You should go home today. You look very tired and your body is a little feverish too." He stepped back. "Good night, Naruto."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Concrete Garden nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"

'thinking'

_Flashback_

**Chapter 3:**

"I want to enter the garden," Naruto said to a guard.

"There's nobody in there today," the guard said.

"Then what about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Ah1" the second guard said. "He went out for lunch."

"Idiot!" the first guard yelled.

"Naruto-kun!" Kabuto said running up to him. "So you're here."

"Kabuto-san, where's Sasuke?' Naruto asked.

"He went to another research lab today," Kabuto said. A helicopter suddenly flew overhead.

"Why is it so lively this morning?" naruto asked.

"That's because we're transporting resources," Kabuto answered. "For the maintenance of peace between alliances. Wasn't it reported on the news too? Suppressing political activities, disarmament and so on. The problems that the ministry is looking into are very serious."

"Have you spotted BCC?" A military man asked. "For the mission this time, 'that' is being treated as a new weapon. How ridiculous."

Among the soldiers was Sasuke. He was restrained.

"This is an order," a voiced said over the com in the plane. "Once we've reached the area above the war zone, begin the operation."

The same soldier from before walked over to Sasuke. "Wake up, freak." Sasuke just glared. "Prepare the fork and knife." Sasuke was injected with a strange liquid repeatedly in different places, including his eyes. "My fiancé is a confident lady. Do you think that freak can be called an angel?" Sasuke was broken free and dropped.

"My stomach hurts," Naruto said coming out of the bathroom for the third time within an hour. "But what do I do with this stuff?" He had lots of candy and food on his bed. "My friends don't usually send me so much stuff from my hometown. And Sasuke's not around. i wanted to get him to fall in love with some other food." Naruto knew that if he ate everything, he'd just get himself sick. Naruto looked over at his TV. The news had just said that the civilian death toll had yet to be confirmed after yesterday's mission. Flashes of what Kabuto, Sasuke, and a guard had said hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. He wanted to know what was really going on, so he headed towards the garden.

"I want to let Tama-chan into the garden to play," Naruto said to the guard. "Can you let me in? i want to wait for Sasuke to return at the same time." he pulled out a rare candy bar and handed it to the guard. "I'll treat you to that." The guard smiled and let Naruto in. Naruto went straight to the gazebo. He opened Sasuke's laptop. 'The password is.. that day... I saw it...' he typed in the password, Mangekyo Sharigan. Naruto's eyes met with the secret plans the military and Kabuto had for Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun!" Kabuto said running towards him. He had soldiers with him.

"You guys," Naruto said. "What do you want with Sasuke?"

"To live in harmony," Kabuto said. "Amongst humans, aren't cannibals increasing as well? If we were to encourage and spread such behavior, once the types of food and ways of living they depend on to survive, such horrifying behavior will eventually cease. So long as they don't eat humans won't they then be able to live together in harmony with humans? Furthermore, we can make use of each other's strengths to improve the quality of our lives. you are the bridge of communication between humans and angels!"

'I don't have the right to be one," Naruto said. "I no longer know what to say to Sasuke. Sasuke isn't the one eating humans. We are the ones who are sharing food. Humans feeding on humans. Sasuke is only eating the leftovers. This is the living together in harmony that you guys are looking for. How can this be considered living together? This is known as rearing, known as making use of them..." Naruto grabbed the table cloth and lowered his head.

"Naruto-kun," Kabuto began. But Naruto suddenly collapsed. "Naruto-kun!"

"Good work, Sasuke," Orochimaru said. "Thanks to you, everything is resolved smoothly."

"Is that so?" Sasuke smirked. "That's good." He noticed a cat in the bushed and picked it up. "Tama-chan?" He turned to Orochimaru. "Where's Naruto Uzumaki?"

"He fainted two to three hours ago," Orochimaru said. "Seems he had a bad stomach ache."

"Stomach ache?" Sasuke asked.

"He was sent to block two, C13 in zone A," Orochimaru said.

"Let me out," Sasuke ordered. "I want to visit him."

"That's impossible," Orochimaru said. "Don't even think about it."

Sasuke sigh. "Then I'll just have to force my way out." Lightning formed in his hand then shot outward. An explosion erupted in the dome.

"What's wrong?" Kabuto asked. "What's happening?" He knew it was some time of explosion.

"Kabuto-san," a nurse called. Kabuto followed the nurse. He saw Naruto floating above the hospital bed.

"This is... how can this be?" Kabuto asked confused. "How can this possibly be happening?"

"It's possible," a voice said from behind a wall. there was another explosion which sent the nurse and Kabuto flying. The nurse hit her head, dying instantly. Sasuke walked through the whole in the wall. Kabuto watched Sasuke walk over to Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto cried. "My stomach hurts badly. Will I die?"

"You'll be fine," Sasuke said. Wings grew out of Naruto's back. "Because I'm here." He held Naruto bridal style. "Rest for a while. Everything will be fine when you wake up." Naruto fell asleep. Sasuke turned to Kabuto. One, the females will grow wings to keep descendants warm. Two, after the first meeting between the male and female, they will start preparing for reproduction. Before this, they were no different from humans. Three, the blood of angles will only remain if paired. Four, Mikoto had Kushina secretly place the female into her womb for successful conception. Are there any more questions?" He smirked as he leaned down and kissed Naruto softly. "You should be happy. We are going to give birth to a pure angel. And don't worry, I will continue working for you guys. If humans love killing each other, then go ahead and do it. I only need a little personal space. I can't create babies in front of you guys. Besides, this place isn't suited for prenatal care. I'll contact you once I've found a new home."

"Wait!" Kabuto yelled.

"Naruto once said if we can communicate then I won't have a desire to kill humans," Sasuke said. "My wife simply loves humans too much. It can't be helped, since he grew up in the human world. Should I say that he grew used to it? But I'm different. I can kill all of you. All of you are only food in my eyes. I have no illusions regarding humans. I hate all of you. Whenever I think of humans I feel sick. I do not admit to being compatriots with humans." And with that, Sasuke flew away.

* * *

This is where the manga ends, but don't worry. I won't leave you guys wanting to know what happens. I'm going to continue the story, though it may end up with a different outcome. (There is another scene at the end of the manga that shows Toki and Kiyoharu's future. Toki is obviously the angel while Kashii Kiyoharu is the original name of the human companion. So Sasuke is Toki and Naruto is Kiyoharu.)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or Concrete Garden nor do I make any money off of this.

* * *

"talking"

'thinking'

_Flashback_

**Words Sung**

**Chapter 4:**

Naruto opened his eyes to see a beautiful sunset. He looked around until his eyes found Sasuke's. "Where are we?" His mouth was so dry that his voice cracked.

"The ocean," Sasuke said. "There is a cave that we will be staying in close by."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Why are we not in the dome?"

"That place is not fit to have children," Sasuke said. "Once we reach the cave, we can freely make a child."

Naruto blushed. "But I'm a man."

"You have the genes of a female angel," Sasuke said. "You will be able to conceive."

"You want me to have your child?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

Naruto smiled. "Ok."

They neared the cave quickly just in time, for it began to rain. Sasuke sat Naruto, who had fallen asleep again, up against a wall. Then he went to get wood, hoping it wasn't too wet. A fire soon made heat fill up the cave. Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheek.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto sleepily asked. He had woken up to Sasuke's touch.

"Shhh," Sasuke hushed Naruto. "Good back to sleep."

"But I'm hungry," Naruto pouted.

Sasuke chuckled. "Then I'll get you something to eat." Sasuke left the cave in search for something his wife blond would eat. He knew he wouldn't eat human flesh. Deciding to got deeper into the woods, Sasuke soon came across a deer. He smirked. The deer had no chance. Sasuke threw it's carcass on his shoulder and returned to the cave. He set to working removing skin and bone so that only meat was left. He began to cook it. There was no way he was going to feed anything unhealthy to his wife. Leaving the cave for just a minute, Sasuke grabbed a bucket of water (where he got the bucket, no one knows) and a few leaves. He cleaned off the leaves before cutting up a few pieces of the cooked deer meat.

Naruto awoke to the smell of his dinner. "Smells good." Sasuke moved over to the blond and handed him a leaf. Naruto smiled as he took a piece of deer meat off the leaf and ate it. "Thank you."

"Hn," Sasuke said. He sat beside Naruto and began to eat. The two ate in silence.

When Naruto was done, he set the leaf down and looked at Sasuke. "So what's the plan?"

Sasuke smirked. He put his leaf down and leaned over Naruto. He kissed the blond and pushed him to the ground. "I'm going to take you." Naruto blushed. Sasuke moved a hand up Naruto's hospital gown. Naruto closed his eyes. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I'll be as gentle as possible."

"Ok," Naruto said smiling. Sasuke leaned down and kissed him. He lifted the gown up and off. Naruto let out a soft hiss as cold add hit his warm skin. His body got hot. Confused as his sudden increase in body temperature, Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke knew why Naruto was so hot. He was going through his heat. Naruto needed to mate with someone to keep from burning up. Sasuke kept his calm as his love wiggled under him, panting. The heat made the blond horny. Sasuke moved a hand to Naruto's boxers. He slipped the hand down and wrapped it around the tanned flesh. "Ah!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke began to stroke him.

Sasuke used his other hand to unzip his pants. Eyeing Naruto's face, he knew that what happened next was going to cause him some pain. He looked at the ground and glared. Lifting the blond over his shoulder, he grabbed the discarded gown and his shirt (taken off before he left to hunt) and put them over a pile of leaves. If took his love at the spot they were before, Naruto's back would be coered in scares from brushing up with the ground. The two pieces of clothing and leave made a good bed. He lowered Naruto to the make-shift bed.

Naruto was confused as to why Sasuke had moved them, but ignored his confusion to kiss Sasuke back. He loved the feel of their lips pressed together. He soon found a hand with three fingers pointed at his mouth. "Suck," Sasuke ordered. Naruto began to lick the offered fingers. He notice Sasuke remove his pants. He blushed at the sight of Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke removed his fingers and lifted Naruto up as he could reach the blond's bottom. He let his fingers brush over Naruto's entrance, then pushed a finger in. Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable, but no pain. He move around on the finger until Sasuke slipped in a second one. Naruto gasped in pain. Sasuke kissed him to soothe him. He began to scissor him as he licked at Naruto's neck. The blonde purred. Soon, Naruto was pushing back on them, so Sasuke add the third finger. He knew he was bigger so he had to prepare his love as much as possible. As his fingers moved, Sasuke spat into his other hand. He spread his spit over his erection. A few minutes later, he withdrew his fingers.

Naruto whimpered at the loss. Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry. Something much bigger will give you even more pleasure." He licked and nibbled Naruto's ear as he slid forward into Naruto's warmth. Naruto let out a breath. He felt a bit of pain, but the pleasure of being filled overwhelmed it. Sasuke started a slow tempo. Each time he thrusted in, he changed the angle. He found what he was looking for a few seconds later. Naruto let out a loud moan as Sasuke hit his prostate.

"H-harder," Naruto managed to say. "S-sasuke."

Sasuke obeyed. He not only slammed in harder, but he increased his spead. He kept it at the limit a human could take since Naruto still had a human body. Angels are stronger and faster than humans. That was why Orochimaru wanted Sasuke. He would have wanted Naruto too, if he had known what Sasuke knew. But Sasuke kept his wife's secret from not only the scientists, but from Naruto until the last moment.

"S-sasuke," Naruto moaned. "C-cumming." And he came, shooting his load over Sasuke's and his own stomach. Sasuke felt the tightening and knew he was too was close. He thrusted a few more times before releasing inside Naruto. The two panted, spent. Sasuke pulled out and fell to the side. He felt Naruto roll over onto his chest. He smirked. Naruto was pregnant. There was no doubt about that. Sex during a heat always got the female angel prgnant. Sasuke wrapped his arms protectively around Naruto. He was never going to let anyone hurt him.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke was out hunting again. Naruto decided to take the time to explore. He first walked down the beach and put his feet in the water. He had on his hospital gown, to keep some decenty. His boxers would have been enough, but Sasuke was overprotective and didn't want anyone to see Naruto's naked chest. So he put on the gown. He was glad that Sasuke had watched it. He was honestly shocked to find out that Sasuke had grabbed several gowns before leaving the dome. Where Sasuke hid them was a mystery, that is, until Naruto found the backpack Sasuke had. It was the same backpack Sasuke had used during his last mission for the dome scientists.

Naruto walked farther down the beach, enjoying the feeling of sand between his toes. In the distance he saw a food stand. He wondered over to it. Naruto had no money, so he couldn't buy anything, but the smell of the food made him crave for it. His stomach growled drawing the attention of the man running the stand. Naruto blushed and scratch the back of his neck. He bowed and muttered "sorry" before walking away. Naruto frowned when he looked back to read what the man was serving. He had never liked tororokonbu okonomiyaki (Japanese Kelp Pancake, it's vegetarian). His hand went to his stomach. Sasuke had told him that he was pregnant. Naruto was unsure if that was true since he didn't feel any different. But suddenly wanting vegetables made him acknowledge that he was.

He decided to sit on a rock that overlooked the water. He put his feet in the water and laid down. The sky was filled with clouds, but it didn't look like it would rain. A few minutes later, Naruto decided he better start heading back. Sasuke should be done hunting by now. He walked past the stand again, but this time the man handed Naruto an okonomiyaki. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I'm done for the day and you looked like you wanted one," the man smiled and walked away before Naruto could protest. He shrugged and began to eat it before continuing along. He didn't notice the other man that was smoking. This man stared at the blonde strangely.

Naruto hummed as he licked his fingers clean. The okonomiyaki had been very good. He skipped as a song his Great Aunt use to sing to him popped into his head. He began to sing it.

**"Another day in this carnival of souls," **Naruto paused. He looked up at the darkening sky.**  
"Another night settles in as quickly as it goes  
The memories of shadows, ink on the page  
And I can't seem to find my way home.**

**And it's almost like**  
**Your heaven's trying everything**  
**Your heaven's trying everything**  
**To keep me out"**

Naruto put his hand over his heart.

**"All the places I've been and things I've seen**  
**A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams**  
**The faces of people I'll never see again**  
**And I can't seem to find my way home.**

**Cause it's almost like**  
**Your heaven's trying everything to break me down**  
**Cause it's almost like**  
**Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out."**

Naruto stopped walking and pretended to be playing the guitar. He didn't hear the sound of a stick snapping. He also didn't see the shadow of someone behind him. However, he did feel a hand on his mouth as someone pulled him backwards. He heard a snicker as he tried to fight back. But the man pushed against a tree. Naruto began to panic as he felt the bark press against his stomach. He didn't want anything to harm his unborn child.

The man behind him grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the tree under one hand. The man's other hand went to Naruto's back. Naruto felt his shirt being lifted up. Then he felt a tongue lick his skin. The man pushed himself into Naruto then brought a hand down to naruto's boxers. He slipped his hand down and groped Naruto's butt.

"S-stop," Naruto cried. "P-please l-let me go!"

"No," the man said. He began to pant. Naruto could feel the man's erection through the clothes. Naruto felt his boxers being tugged down.

"No!" Naruto screamed. "Don't!" The boxers fell to the ground. The man pressed his clothed member to Naruto's entrance. By now, Naruto was a crying, sobiing mess. He kept begging the man to stop. Just as the man was about to pull his own pants down, something collided with his skull. The man dropped to the ground.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto hugged Sasuke, tears dampening the raven's shoulder. Sasuke lifted Naruto up and carried him bridal-style back to their cave. He rubbed the blonde's back, calming him down. "Everything's ok. I'm here." Naruto fell asleep to the sound of Sasuke's voice.

* * *

The song is **Far From Home** by **Five Finger Death Punch**. Obviously, it's not mine.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or Concrete Garden nor do I make any money off of this.

**WARNING: Bad Language and Bloody scene!**

* * *

"talking"

'thinking'

**Chapter 5:**

Naruto spent the next few days in the cave. He refused to leave it due to the fear of running into another pervert. Today, it was raining. He looked at the water falling from the sky. Sasuke was out hunting again. Naruto lowered his hand to his stomach. He had been throwing up a lot lately. Sasuke explained to Naruto that an angel's pregnancy was a lot quicker than a human's, for only three months. Naruto was already a month-long and he had a bump of a stomach. Sometimes he'd be in pain due to his insides moving to fit the baby. He heard the sound of someone stepping in a puddle and he turned around smiling. Then he saw who it was and a look of horror filled his eyes.

"Y-you're..." Naruto tailed off. He looked at the man who had tried to rape him just under a week ago.

The man smirked. "That boyfriend of yours sure hit me hard." He glared. "I'm going to take something from him." He stepped closer to Naruto who stepped back until his back hit the wall of the cave. Naruto looked around trying to find a place to run and hide. But the man got closer. The man slammed his hands next to Naruto's head. "Don't even think about it. You can't escape." He licked Naruto's ear. Naruto raised his fists and started to punch the man, but it didn't even phase him. The man grabbed the blonde's neck and slammed him back. Naruto yelped in pain. His hand instinctively went to his stomach. "I'm going to fuck you up against this wall. Then I'll leave your dying body here for your lover to find." The man pulled out a knife. The man went right for the stomach.

Naruto's hands caught the man's hand and redirected it towards his own chest. The knife went right into the man's chest, just under the heart. The man let out a scream as he fell to his knees. Blood dripped onto the ground. Naruto looked at his bloody hands and began to shake. Just then, Sasuke returned with some fish. Naruto looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were filled with murder. The man noticed Sasuke's presence and shirked, moving backwards and almost hitting Naruto. Naruto stared at the blood dripping from the man's chest. His eyes suddenly glowed red. he looked at Sasuke as if he was asking if it was ok. Sasuke nodded. Naruto returned his gaze to the now terrified man. He reached up and snapped the man's neck. Not even giving it a second thought, he bit into the dead man's flesh. Sasuke watched his wife begin to devour the flesh with a smile on his face.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto still couldn't find it in himself to forgive himself and it had already been a month (so Naruto is now 2 months pregnant). He had done something he never thought he'd ever do. He was turning into a cannibal. Naruto was really disgusted with himself. Sasuke told him that it was normal for him to want human flesh since he too is an angel. Naruto then refused to eat another human. He'd rather only eat fish for the rest of his life.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at the blonde. "Do you think you could get some food from a market or store?"

"We don't have money," Sasuke said bluntly.

"Oh," Naruto looked down. "That's ok." He put on a fake smile and looked at Sasuke. "Thanks for the fish." He took a bite of the fish and took a sip of water.

Sasuke frowned. He didn't like that smile on his wife's face. He hated when Naruto pretended that everything was fine. Sasuke knew that Naruto missed his old life. The blond had friends he use to hang out with. Ever since he started working at the dome, Naruto lost touch with those friends. For Sasuke, he gave up everything. And it made Sasuke angry that he couldn't completely satisfy Naruto. Sasuke finished his fish and stood up.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Where are you going?"

"Out," Sasuke said leaving the cave.

Naruto looked down. "Why didn't I keep my mouth shut? He probably hates me now." He began to cry, hating himself even more.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

A few hours later, Sasuke came back carrying a few large bags. He put them on the ground. He looked at his love and noticed that Naruto had his back facing him. Stepping closer, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was sleeping. He saw the tear stains on Naruto's face and frowned. Dropping to his knees, he took Naruto into his arms. The blond woke up and looked at Sasuke with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "You've done so much for me and all I do is complain and ask for more."

"I like it when you ask me for things," Sasuke said. "I'm your husband, your mate. For you, I will do anything." He motioned to the bags.

"Y-you," Naruto stuttered.

"I had to steal since we had no money," Sasuke said. "So please don't be mad at me." He reached into one of the bags and pulled out a hot container.

Naruto gasped as he opened it. "Ramen!" Naruto cheered! He grabbed a pair of chopsticks that Sasuke was smart enough to grab, and began to eat. Sasuke smiled as he watched his wife eat like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke grabbed a tomato and ate it while Naruto finished up the ramen. "Thank you," Naruto said kissing Sasuke.

"Anything for you," Sasuke said. The two spent the rest of the night in peace.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

It had been three weeks since Sasuke's trip to the market. The two enjoyed their time together. Tonight, Sasuke finished eating some bear meat (Sasuke has his ways of finding things), and looked at Naruto who was eating fish and tomato salad. Naruto looked like an eighth-month pregnant woman. Sasuke smirked then lifted up Naruto bridal-style. Naruto squeaked and Sasuke chuckled. Sasuke walked outside, enjoying the nice dry air. Both were glad that it wasn't raining again. Sasuke brought them over to a spot in the ocean that was surrounded by rocks. It was now low tide so the water in the hole was stuck there and no more water would get in. Sasuke lowered Naruto and himself into the hole. Naruto shivered at the cold water. Soon, the water began to heat up. Naruto knew it was Sasuke's doing. The two began to bathe.

Once clean, Naruto swam around. He splashed Sasuke a few times until the raven got angry and began to chase him. Naruto laughed as Sasuke finally caught him. Naruto tried to free himself from Sasuke's hug when suddenly, pain shot up his stomach. Sasuke heard Naruto's small cry of pain and lifted him onto a rock. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "I'm fine. I think the baby just kicked too hard." He smiled then gasped in pain. As prepared as he was, Sasuke had no idea what to do. Then Naruto felt like something snapped in his stomach and the two heard a Pop before water began to drip down. Naruto at first thought he had peed himself until he looked down and saw that is was water and not urine. Naruto then let out a scream. Sasuke quickly gathered Naruto into his arms and rushed back into the cave. He laid Naruto down. "M-my water broke," Naruto struggled to speak. "Sasuke! The baby's coming! Ah!" His scream echoed throughout the cave. Sasuke was stumped. He had no idea what to do.

* * *

To answer a question, the man who tried to rape Naruto is nameless and he is obviously dead. The stand owner is a secret, for now. He will appear in another chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Double Chapter Time!

I do not own Naruto or Concrete Garden nor do I make any money off of this.

* * *

"talking"

'thinking'

**Words Sung**

**Chapter 6:**

A pink haired girl was walking through town. She was singing as she walked.

**"I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**  
**I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**  
**Like it doesn't exist**  
**I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry**  
**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier."**

She was now walking along the edge of the woods to get home.

**"But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes**  
**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
**Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes**  
**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
**On for tonight."**

A scream made her stop singing. She paused her Ipod. Another scream grabbed her full attention. She ran towards the screaming. She thought someone was getting hurt. Soon, she came to a cave. Not caring what could possibly be inside, the girl went in. She saw what looked like a pregnant woman crying out in pain while a man stood not doing anything.

Sasuke noticed the girl. He stood defensively over Naruto as the girl stepped closer. "Is she ok?" The girl asked. Sasuke said nothing. The girl looked down and saw some water. "Her water broke!" The girl ran to Naruto's side. "We have to get her to a hospital.

"No," Sasuke said. "Leave. I'll handle this."

"Right, since you are so helping," the girl said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She moved her hand towards Naruto, but Sasuke grabbed it. "I'm just checking his heart rate. I'm a nurse in training." She slapped away Sasuke's hand with her other one then felt Naruto's pulse. "Not good. It's too high. We have to get her to a doctor."

"I'm not taking my wife to the hospital," Sasuke said.

"She needs to!" The girl yelled. "If she doesn't get to a doctor soon, she and the baby will die!"

"P-please," Naruto panted. "No hospital."

The girl bit her lip. "Fine! But at least let me take you to a doctor I know. She lives just down the street."

Sasuke hesitated. He didn't want Naruto or his child to be taken away from him for experimentation. But he didn't want them to die either. He sighed. "Ok." He bent down and lifted Naruto up. He looked at the girl. "Leed the way."

The girl nodded. She wasn't happy about the raven's rudeness, but the situation was too dire to argue. She walked out of the cave with Sasuke closely behind her. They were lucky that it was so dark out so no one could see them. At the cry from Naruto, Sakura sped up. The were soon in front of a door. Sakura began to bang on the door. "Doctor! Open up! It is an emergency!"

"What is it?" A blonde woman with big breasts opened the door. "Sakura? Wha?" She saw Sasuke and Naruto. "Come in." She opened the door wide enough for the three to come in. "Put her on the couch. Sakura, get some hot water and some towels." Sasuke put Naruto on the couch. The doctor moved over to Naruto and removed his boxers. "Oh." She blushed. "This is strange. I thought males couldn't get pregnant." Sasuke tensed. "Oh well."

Sakura came in with a basin full of hot water. She had towels over her shoulder. She dropped the towels beside the basin and grabbed one. Once it was wet, she handed it over to the doctor. The doctor took it and whipped Naruto clean to make him more comfortable. She tossed the used towel aside. "Since he can't give birth the normal way, we have to perform a C-section." She said this to Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned. "You are going to cut him open?"

"It is the only way to get the baby out," the doctor said. "Unless you want them to die." Sasuke just nodded. He was going to trust these two females but he was still prepared just in case something happened. "Sakura, I'm going to need a sterilized knife."

"I have one in my bag," Sakura said. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a knife that was in an unopened plastic bag. "Nurse Shizune told me to always have one in case of emergencies."

"Good," the doctor praised. She took the bag and took out the knife. She then lifted Naruto's hospital gown up. Grabbing a wet towel from Sakura, she clean off the stomach. "Here we go." She then began to cut across the stomach. Naruto screamed out in pain. Sasuke moved to get the doctor away, but the doctor held up a hand. "Hold his hand. This a painful process, but it has to happen." Sasuke nodded and held Naruto's hand. The blonde squeezed his hand. The doctor continued to cut until she had a cut wide enough to pull out the baby. "Take a deep breath and don't be afraid to break his hand." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "He put you in this mess, it is the least he deserves." The doctor moved a hand into Naruto's stomach and begins to search for the baby. Naruto squeezes Sasuke's hard hard. Sasuke clenches his teeth, not expecting that strong of a grip. "Sakura, get a blanket ready.

"Got it," Sakura said. She got closer to the doctor. "I'm ready, Doctor Tsunade." Tsunade pulled out a small baby from Naruto's stomach and placed it in Sakura's hands. Sakura quickly cleaned the baby and smiled. "It's a baby."

"Sakura, put the baby down and ready a second blanket," Tsunade ordered. Naruto and Sasuke looked confused.

"A second baby?" Sakura asked as she placed the baby safety on the floor and grabbed a second blanket. A few seconds later, a second baby boy was cleaned and laying next to his twin. Sakura handed Tsunade a sterilized needle and thread. Tsunade stitched up the cut and wrapped up Naruto's stomach. Sakura then handed the oldest son to Naruto and the younger one to Sasuke. "Two beautiful and healthy boys. It would be better if we were in a hospital to run the proper tests, but for now, everything seems fine."

Tsunade looked at Naruto. "So, what are you going to name them?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. "Haruko," Naruto said.

"Katsuro," Sasuke said. "Uchiha for their last name."

"Good names," Tsunade nodded. She noticed that Naruto was falling asleep. She took Haruko and gave him to Sasuke while Naruto slept.

An hour later, the blond awoke. He looked over and saw his children laying down next to him, sleeping. He then looked up and saw Sasuke sleeping Naruto smiled. He then noticed that Sakura and Tsunade were in the room watching over them. "Thank you," he grinned.

Sakura and Tsunade smiled back at him. "No problem."

* * *

THE END!

Ok! It's not. I think I'd be killed if I ended it there. Anyway, I got inspired to write and post this chapter when I opened my fortune cookie after dinner. It read: "You are a lover of words. Someday you will write a book." I hope that this fortune comes true.

Song is **Chandelier **by **Sia**. Obviously, it is not mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Final Chapter! Hope you like it!

I do not own Naruto or Concrete Garden nor do I make any money off of this.

* * *

"talking"

'thinking'

**Chapter 7:**

Sasuke and Naruto stayed at Tsunade's for the next few days, learning how to care for their children. Sasuke slowly began to trust Tsunade and Sakura. They had saved his wife's life along with his children's. Haruko and Katsuo (I don't know how the r got in the name in the last chapter. I apologize.) were getting stronger and they would be able to leave soon.

Secretly, Naruto didn't want to leave. Sakura and him became close, like siblings. Tsunade was like the grandmother Naruto never had (since he was raised by his Uncle and Aunt, brother of Kushina and his wife). It was a shock to find out that she was a lot older than she looked. It also came as a surprise to find out that she was once married to Naruto's Great Uncle Jiriya. Apparently, they had gotten a divorce when Tsunade started working at the hospital here. They had a fight over the whole Angel thing. Naruto was happy to know that he still had family. Tsunade cried a bit when Naruto told her that Jiriya passed away year ago. Jiriya had gotten remarried with one of his assistants. It was that woman that would sing to Naruto. His Great Aunt had died three years before Jiriya did. His Uncle and Aunt got killed in a fire while Naruto was on a school trip. Tsunade listened as Naruto told him how he had to raise himself after that since Jiriya was never around.

Sasuke had to tell Tsunade that he was the Angel that Jiriya helped create. Tsunade knew instantly that Sasuke's parents where Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Tsunade told Sasuke that he had an older brother, but his brother died of an illness the same day Fugaku and Mikoto died in a car crash. It seems they were trying to bring Itachi to the hospital and went through a red light. Sasuke took everything calmly. He didn't care since he never met them. Even if he did, they would have hate him since he wasn't human, and again, Sasuke was ok with that.

A month later, Sasuke told Naruto that they were going to be leaving the next day. Naruto packed what little stuff he had along with some things for the twins. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Some place with a garden," Sasuke answered.

"Oh!" Tsunade said grabbing Sasuke and Naruto's attention. "I have a summer-house that's in a field of flowers. I bet you'd like it." She walked over to a table and opened a draw. She pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to Naruto who caught them. "You can go live there."

Naruto looked down at the keys. Tears dripped down. "Thank you." He was happy. "Thank you.' He hugged Tsunade. For the first time, Sasuke smiled at someone besides Naruto. He was truly grateful for everything Tsunade had done.

The next evening, with Sakura at her side, Tsunade waved the two lovers off. Sasuke picked up Naruto who held the twins and took to the sky. It took them a few hours before Sasuke landed in front of a house made almost completely of wood. Only the fire-place was made of bricks. Naruto laughed as they looked around. In one room were two cribs. In another, was a king sized bed. It looked like Tsunade had planned on them staying there. After putting the twins to bed, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar and kissed him. "I love you."

Sasuke smiled. "I love you too." He pulled the blond into their room, locking the door behind him.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-Ten Years Later-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto ran through the field of flowers. Two black-haired boys with black eyes watched as their younger sister and brother chased after Naruto. The girl was eight while the little boy was five. Both had blond hair, but the girl had blue eyes like her mother while the boy had black eyes like his father. They had wings coming out of their backs. Naruto soon darted in between the twins causing the other children to collide with them. Naruto laughed at the stunned look on the twin's faces. This made the twins get up and join the chase. Naruto's laugh grew louder when he spotted Sasuke. He jumped right into the raven's arms. The raven fell to the ground.

Sasuke lifted up Naruto as his children gathered around them. Sasuke was happy with his life. Naruto had given him four children and one was on the way. Each child had wings, the twins being able to hide them on their own. Sasuke had to help Kyoko and Yuzuru make them disappear. "Having fun?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled. "Kyo-chan and Yu-chan are fast. Haru-chan and Kat-chan need to start working out more."

"Mom!" the twins complained. "Don't call me Haru/Kat -chan!" Naruto just laughed and headed for the house. Sasuke chuckled and picked up Yuzuru. He followed Naruto with Kyoko, Haruko, and Katsuo behind him.

When Naruto got to the door, he opened it with a smiled. "Sakura-chan, we're back!"

"Welcome back," a very pregnant Sakura said. Her husband, Lee was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He still had on his apron and work hat. Sakura put down a plat in front of Lee. "Come sit down. Dinner is ready." Naruto, Sasuke, and their children quickly took their seats.

When they were done eating, Sakura brought out a cake. They all sang happy birthday. It was Naruto's 30th birthday. Sasuke had to cut the cake or else Naruto would try to eat all of the frosting. Sasuke handed each person a slice of cake, Naruto having the biggest piece. He himself had the smallest since he didn't really like cake. Naruto looked around at his family and smiled. He only wished that Tsunade could have been there with them (she passed away just after Yuzuru was born).

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of water hitting the floor. They all looked at Sakura who blushed. Lee began to panic. Sasuke and Naruto quickly moved to grabbed the things they needed. Since Sakura could not give birth alone, they had to go to a hospital. Lee led Sakura to their car. Sasuke had the twins go with them. He put Kyoko and Yuzuru in his own car (he bought it after Naruto "persuaded" him to get one). Naruto grabbed a bag and locked the door behind him. Naruto's eyes found Sasuke's. They instantly agreed on one thing. Angels and Humans could get along after all.

* * *

I wanted to end it with that last scene in the original, but I decided to add a bit more. And before anyone asks, there will not be a sequel. Those who want to know, Sakura has a girl that looks just like her and Naruto's 5th child is a girl with black hair and blue eyes. She does not have wings and is basically human. Sakura's daughter is Airi and Naruto's (2nd) is Tsubasa (ironic isn't it).

Oh! And if you didn't catch on, Lee was the stand owner!


End file.
